Midnight Snack
by LigerWolfe
Summary: Duo and Trowa have a long talk one day which leads to a surprise that night


Midnight Snack and More  
  
Duo got up one night from his bedroom and said to himself, Man, I'm hungry, Gotta get somethin' to eat. He walked downstairs and into the fancy kitchen that had been supplied by one of Quatre's hidden mansions as a safe house. After a few of hallway bumps he finally made it into the kitchen. "I know they think I can't cook," Duo said aloud as he grabbed the grilled chicken, a couple of eggs, and the butter from the fridge, "but they have only seen me eat junk food, never really food." "Really, well then what is real food to you?" Trowa asked appearing from the door way. Duo smiled as he chopped the chicken up into little pieces, "This an egg, some chicken, and someone to share it with, if you mind of course?" "No, not as long as I get to watch you cook it." He replied taking a seat at the counter. "Sure, hey what were you doing up anyway?" "Just reading in the living room." he replied. "Really are you sure you weren't mopping about Quatre again?" Duo asked as he chopped up some more chicken. "I mean ever since he and Wufei got together you've been less social as normal." "You want to know the truth, Duo? Why we really split up?" Trowa asked lowering his head. "Yeah, but lets move into the living room." and with that Duo took the eggs and walked into the living room, followed in close step by Trowa. They both sat on the couch and began to eat. Trowa took to bites before continuing to talk, "This is very good. Maybe I should let you cook more often." "Maybe, now tell me what happen and I'll tell you what is going on between me and Heero." Duo replied. "You and Heero?" Trowa asked giving a very confused look. "Later." "Ok later. About a week ago Quatre came to me and said that he was in love with someone else. Well at first I could accept that because it wasn't really like we were together close, but I still had feelings for him. However as time went on and I got a glimpse of him and Wufei it began to hurt more." Trowa paused. "So in an effort to get away from the pain you went on mission with me when ever you got the chance, but even in the heart of battle you never really got away from the pain." Duo finished. "Yeah, that just about sums it up. Now tell me what is going on between you and Heero." Trowa replied pushing the empty plate away and leaning back on the couch very interested in what he was about to here. Duo did the same, however the happy look on his face fell, as well as the mask, "I guess it started about a month ago when I realized I had some feelings for the stoic pilot. So I went on a dare and told him. He never really told me that he had feelings on me but we did have sex a lot. After a few weeks I realized that he was just using me and told him to get the fuck out of my life." A tear began to slow push its way down Duo face. Trowa noticed this and compassion came into his heart for the poor boy. He gathered Duo up in his arms and held him tightly as the boy cried. "I opened my heart to him and all he did was use me for his own twisted pleasure." Duo sobbed. "Shh . . . Duo I know, I know." Trowa said trying to comfort his braided companion. "I'm sorry I broken down in front of you." Duo continued to sob. "There is nothing to be sorry for. When it's time to cry, you should cry with all your heart." Trowa replied holing him tighter as the boy let lose everything. They both sat there until the sun came up, letting out things they never thought they would tell anyone. When the sun came up Trowa offered to continue the conversation in his bedroom with the door locked so no one would know what happened. "That's a good idea." Duo replied wiping the tears from his eyes for the moment. They clean up and walked into Trowa's bedroom to continue you there talk. "You want to know something about Quatre?" Trowa asked "Sure, why not, I could use a change of subject." Duo responded. "Well, Quatre has a tendency to masturbate to pictures of girls but swears that he is gay." "How can you be gay and masturbate to females? It doesn't make sense." Duo replied walking around Trowa's room as Trowa sat on the bed looking at the long haired boy. "I know what you mean." Trowa replied as he made his bed up. Duo walked around the room looking at certain things placed in the room. He noticed the small picture of Catherine on the book case. The books placed with in it were almost all Sherlock Homes. "A bit of an obsession, I have to admit, I think Homes is hot." Trowa said noticing Duo looking at the books. Duo smiled and replied, "I read the whole collection as well, and you're right he is sexy." Continuing around the room, Duo walked to the desk and noticed all the drawings. One caught his eye. It was what proved to be a very perfect picture of Quatre. "I didn't know you drew." "Only in my off time, when no one is paying much attention to me," replied Trowa walking towards the desk. He pulled a picture out from under the mess, "This one is my favorite." It was a picture of Duo while he was asleep on the floor. His braid was clutched tightly in his hands while his legs were pulled close to his body. Duo looked down at the picture astounded at it. He must have done this one night while I was sleeping. "I have pictures of the others like this as well, but I prefer this to all the others, see." Trowa continued showing Duo the pictures of Quatre, Heero, and Wufei asleep as well. "Wow, how'd you get this good at drawing?" Duo asked. "I practice in between missions, when I get some time off." Trowa replied. Duo continued to look around the room. He stopped once more at the pillow that Trowa slept on. There was a painting of a Lion upon it. The lion was sitting with a lioness and two cubs playing in the distance. Also if you paid close enough attention to the picture you would notice the faint shadow of a figure in the sky. Duo picked the pillow up and looked at it closely. He almost seemed to think the figure was Trowa himself. "Trowa," Duo began turning around with the pillow clutched in his arms. Trowa turned to see the braided boy with the pillow and smiled lightly, "I just finished that last night. You see I have a fondness for lions, I use to sleep with them in there cages sometimes at the circus. The lions on the pillow calm my nerves about the war when I sleep on it," he gently took the pillow from Duo's hands and laid it upon the bed softly, "and it reminds me of home. Well, the only home that I had." Duo sat down and laid his head upon the pillow. Turning over on it he took in a deep breath of the sent that is so Trowa. Sitting up slightly he registered the time on the clock, it was 3:00 in the afternoon. "Wow, Trowa, we've been talking since midnight last night." Duo said sitting up as Trowa sat down next to him. "Yeah long time and you know what?" "What?" "I really liked it." "Me too, should we continue or shall we go out and see what the others are doing." Duo asked "I think we should continue, but not here." "If not here, then where?" "In your room," Trowa replied, "I should get the chance to look around it." Duo smiled and walked calmly to the door, Trowa followed in step. They quietly crept down the long hallway and into Duo's room. As they walked they could here the noise downstairs of the rest of there partners. "I bet they haven't even noticed that we are not there." Trowa said as he stepped into Duo's room. Duo walked to the bed covered in dark sheets and sat down upon it. Trowa on the other hand step in to look around the room. First he looked at the cross that hung on the mirror frame. Duo walked behind him and took it off the mirror, while standing on his toes of course. "It was given to me by father Maxwell of the Maxwell Church." Duo replied looking down at it. "The Maxwell Church, I heard it was destroyed years ago." "It was, I was there when it happened." Duo walked to the bed, sat down and patted for Trowa to come over which he did. "I was less then one when my parents died because of a soldier raid so I never really knew family members than the other orphans on the streets. One particularly was my best friend Solo. We lived off the streets stealing what ever food we could find, hiding in abandoned bases. I can't remember exactly when but the Maxwell Church agreed to take us all in. Right before they did however, Solo died of a disease that killed many of the children there. It was probably an old STD. See Solo was the oldest of our street rat gang and he would sell his body to get money and then by us food so we wouldn't have to steal. He never felt the warmth of the Church like I did." Duo stopped for and moment, he lay back upon the bed and hugged the cross tightly. Trowa sat back as well bringing the boy into his arms for the second time that day. Duo relaxed into the embrace and thought, I'm beginning to like the feeling of being in his arms. They're so warm, with a kind of love. Probably the love that Quatre walked away from. "It was there at the Maxwell Church that I got my hair braided, which is why I don't cut it ever. Soon after time went by all the other kids got adopted. I kept getting sent back. The father continued to tell me that it was not my fault and to try and convince me that there was a god. But the only god that I believe in is the God of Death, because that is the only god I have come to know. That didn't stop the father from trying though." A tear ran down Duo face slowly, but he continued to talk. "Then one day the Church was taken over by the rebel forces, we were to be held has hostages until they got a mobile suit. So I went to get one for them. I snuck into the base near by and stole one, you know, in hopes to get the rebels to leave." Duo looked up at Trowa with tears in his eyes. When Trowa nodded his head he pulled closer to the embrace and continued, "Well, it didn't. In fact when I got back the church was destroyed everyone was dead and I can't help but think that it was my fault." "No, no Duo that was not your fault." Trowa replied trying to comfort the small boy. "Maybe if I could have gotten back faster, I mean I was held up for a moment." Duo replied "That probably wouldn't have changed anything. Duo, don't blame yourself for that. It was not your fault." Trowa watched as Duo stood and placed it back on the mirror. Duo turned sharply around with a small smile upon his face. "Thank you once again for letting me cry on your shoulder. I never told anyone that and now I feel a little better because someone knows." Trowa sat up, walked over to him with a smile, and took him into another embrace, "You can always come to me when you wish to talk." "Thank you." Duo replied taking in the embrace again. The embrace was broken, with the slight feeling that it was right, and Trowa continued a look around the room. He looked at the three CD changer and the head phones connected to it. There was a stack of CD's sitting next to it. Trowa began to sift through them. He found that most of them were burned. "I sneak into Heero's computer at night so I can make them and you'd think he'd keep everything tight nit on there. Well, its not. His desktop is so messy it's not ever funny." Duo said registering the funny look on Trowa's face. Trowa smiled, "Can I here one?" "Sure, um let's try this one." Duo placed a CD into the stereo and pressed play. A girl's voice began to sing a song that Trowa had never heard before. He sat slowly down on the bed and tried to place a face with the voice. "I don't expect you to know the woman who sings this. She died years ago. It's an old song from the late twentieth century. Her name was Krystal with a K." Duo replied sitting on the bed. "So you like old music, me to but I prefer old Jazz like Billy Holiday." Trowa moved closer to Duo. "I have tons of Jazz CD's as well, but this song speaks to me." Duo replied resting his head gently on Trowa's shoulder without realizing it. Trowa compassionately rapped an arm around his slim waist and held him gently. The two of them just sat there for the next few moments in the atmosphere of their new found love. However no one spoke up, neither wanted to break the beautiful silence, which wasn't really silence since the CD was playing. Trowa's eye caught a glimpse of Duo's vampire clock on the wall. It was 9:30. They had not only missed breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but the sunset. "Duo, you must be hungry, we both only had a sandwich this morning. Let's go down and get some food, OK?" Trowa asked. "Hmm . . . uh, Oh sure, why not. I was just really liked that warm feeling." Duo replied as the both stood. As they walked downstairs Trowa began to think, I think I'm falling for the small pilot. Duo skipped in front of him with his braid swinging behind him. I had a great time talking tonight and so did he, I can tell. Well what do I do? Just spit it out. Over dinner. Oh I don't know. Duo and Trowa walked by the living room where Heero, Wufei, and Quatre were sitting. "Hey guys where have you been all day?" Quatre asked. "Oh, you know, here and there Q-man." Duo answered taking a look at Trowa who seemed to also say not to tell them. "Yeah, we're just gonna get something to eat." Trowa added as they left the room. They walked into the kitchen and looked around for a moment. Duo then walked to the fridge and looked inward. "So, what do you want?" he asked "Oh, anything you want." "Well, I could make a very nice grilled chicken, with garlic potatoes, and hmm some . . . ." Duo trailed trying to find something else. "A salad, a nice French salad." Trowa added grabbing the lettuce from the fridge and going to the counter. "You make the chicken and potatoes and I will do the Salad and a picnic out in the gardens." "Ok that will be nice." So they both got to work. Trowa with his fast hands was down with the salad in almost ten minutes. He took it and a picnic basket of two plates, two forks, two wine glasses and two knifes. Also was a blanket and he walked out the back door of the kitchen into the gardens. Duo got to work with the chicken. It did take him about an hour but the food was done and hot by the time Trowa came back in the room. "I'll take those, you wait here, I'll be back in one moment to get you." Trowa then took off again outside. Duo went to sit down at a chair at the table, but as soon as he did Trowa came back in grabbing his arm and pulling him outside. As the picnic came into few Duo's eyes sparkled. The blanket was spread out with four white candles at the end of each corner. The 'table' was set with the plates across from each other, each filled with food. There was red wind in the glasses and also in the bottle next to the blanket, from where they sat; you could see the moon, as full as ever. "Trowa." He smiled stopping him. Trowa turned around to see the look on his face and another slow smile crept over his face. "I thought you would like it." Trowa took his hand and sat him down at one of the places and then sat down across from him. At fist they ate in silence, each looking into each others eyes. Then Trowa finally spoke, "Duo over this last night I have grown to like you more than ever. I was wondering if you would-" "Yes." Duo said cutting him off. "You haven't even heard what I was going to ask." Trowa said with a smile. "I know, but I know what you were going to say." "Really, what?" "You were going to ask me to be your boyfriend and yes I will. I have confide in you tonight more then I did in Solo and I think I . . . I love you." Trowa stood finishing putting the plates on the table near by and sat down right next to Duo. He took the small boy in his arms and pulled out a small remote control. Duo looked confused as Trowa pressed the button on it. A soft Jazz music began to play in the back ground as the two teenagers laid on the blanket as the moon shined down on them. "I love you too." Trowa replied before the two of them fell asleep. brbr  
  
Owari 


End file.
